RWBY Christmas specials
by Kaosreaper4208
Summary: just some Christmas specials for several of my storys. Just add a Y, the woes of a Demon King, Son of a conqueror, Son of Babylon and Dreaming of a better future.
1. Chapter 1

Just add a Y

Christmas Special: The Mistletoe Mishap part 1

Jaune walked back into his room, yawning with a hand in front of his mouth. Rin, Pyrrha and Nora right behind Jaune chatting happily about the Christmas party that Olivia was throwing tomorrow.

"I can't wait for the party. I wonder if Ms. Pin would get Ms. Santa to show up with gifts."

Jaune just smiled at this watching Rin chuckle.

"Who knows, but I bet Santa would be there."

Rin said patting Nora's head causing her to giggle happily as she ran to her bed flipping onto it.

"This will be great, I can't wait for it!"

Nora cheered flipping back and forth on her bed giggling like a mad woman. Jaune just shook his head at Nora's over excited behavior. He had to admit though that he was looking forward to the party as well. The reason why was because many of the students had all arranged a secret Santa between themselves where each student got two people to buy a gift. Now Jaune thought it was weird that they got two people but considering how large the school was it wasn't surprising that they would set it up that way just in case someone didn't get a gift. Jaune had surprisingly gotten Olivia as one of the people he needed to get a gift for. Jaune hadn't known that the teachers where in the pot but it seemed they were as several of the students had gone on to complain about getting Peter. Jaune felt bad for the girls knowing Peter's eccentricity, but in truth Jaune felt worse for Peter knowing he might not get gifts. Now while Jaune had gotten Olivia, which was surprising, it wasn't hard. So, he was ok with it seeing as all he would need to get her had to be coffee related. The same went for any student who got Beatrice. The second person Jaune got turned out to be Yang.

Jaune felt good about that one, thinking he could get her some sort of thing for her motorcycle or maybe something for her weapons. But sadly, Yang had ended up figuring out he was the one to be her secret Santa. (Thank you, Ruby, for telling her!) Jaune really should have asked Blake to help him pick out gifts for Yang over Ruby knowing she would be better at hiding it from Yang. After Yang found out he was her secret Santa she kept nagging him on to give her a kiss as her Christmas present. Jaune had just blushed at this, not sure what to do about the situation as he kept as far away from Yang as possible.

"Well we better get some sleep; we can talk more about the party tomorrow."

Jaune said pushing his worries to the side, figuring he would deal with Yang at the party.

"Right fearless leader, let's get some sleep!"

Nora cheered doing one last flip on her bed before falling onto her bed with a plop and quickly wrapped herself up in her bed sheets. Jaune chortled at this, turning to look at Rin who just smiled at Nora and Pyrrha who seemed to be hiding something under her bed. Jaune wondered if it might be her gift she got for someone. But he wondered if the gift might be for one of them seeing as she was hiding it from them. He smiled at this, figuring it didn't matter seeing as he would learn the answer tomorrow as he slowly turned over in bed calling it a night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune woke up the next morning to the sound of snickering. Jaune groaned before yawning as he sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes till he felt something rub against his forehead. He cracked an eye open to be met with the sight of a mistletoe hanging in front of his face. He stared at it for a second, very confused and not sure what to make of the sight before he saw Nora standing a few feet in front of his, snickering. He raised a brow at her questioningly as he stood up wondering why Nora hung the mistletoe before his bed. Only just as Jaune stood up the mistletoe lifted with him. He raised a brow at this turning to Nora who seemed about to pass out from her snickering.

"Nora, what's going on?"

Jaune asked slowly begging to worry about what was happening. He went to take a step towards Nora only for her to step back as the mistletoe in front of Jaune moved with him. He stared intently at the mistletoe as he slowly began to realize what had happened. His face paled slightly before he turned, running over to his dresser opening the door to look in the mirror on its door. What Jaune saw made him turn so pale if someone held a sheet of paper next to his face the paper would disappear. Atop Jaune's head sat a small fishing rod like device holding up the mistletoe before his face. He slowly turned back to Nora who had given up on snickering and now was sprawled out on the floor laughing like a maniac.

"This is the best~!"

Nora cheered between her laughter, smiling as wide as she could while Rin and Pyrrha slowly woke up to the sound. Both girls groaning as they sat up looking to Nora questioningly till they turned to Jaune where they found why Nora was laughing. Pyrrha took a few seconds to realize what was hanging in front of Jaune's face before she began to blush.

"Jaune is that a…?"

Pyrrha began only to stop when Jaune nodded at her, pinching the bridge of his nose. Rin just sighed, shaking her head at the sight, standing up walking past the laughing Nora.

"Come on bow down so I can get that off your head." Rin said nonchalantly walking right up to Jaune, not even caring about the mistletoe. Jaune on the other hand was worried that Nora might end up forcing them to kiss. Luckily, he didn't as Nora was too busy laughing her ass off. Jaune did as Rin said bending down so she could reach the top of his head where she looked over the mistletoe. After a few short minutes, Rin clicked her tongue turning to glare at Nora. "Did you have to glue it to his head?"

Rin asked shocking Jaune and Pyrrha.

"What?! It's glued to my head?!"

Jaune asked in shock looking in the mirror again at the mistletoe to see that it was indeed glued to his head. Jaune just groaned lowering his head with a small whimper.

"Can we get it off him?"

Pyrrha asked while thinking she didn't really mind the prospect of the mistletoe being on his head as she got just a little closer to him.

"We should be able to get it off, I just need…"

Rin began only for Nora to jump to her feet after getting control of her laughter.

"Sorry Rin, but you won't be getting that mistletoe off him any time soon. I used Schnee company super glue!"

Nora cheered throwing her hand out holding said super glue out before her. Jaune stared wide eyed and shocked by this while Rin just shook her head. Pyrrha just got within arm's reach of Jaune staring intently at the mistletoe.

"Why?!"

Jaune shouted only for Nora to giggle at him.

"Because I'm your secret Santa!"

Nora cheered causing Jaune to pale but stare confused at her.

"So, this is my gift?!"

Jaune shouted pointing at the mistletoe. Pyrrha was slowly edging even closer to Jaune, not even a foot to his right. She fidgeted lightly slowly raising her hands up like she was about to snatch something away.

"Of course, Jauney I asked Yang what all guys want for Christmas and she said all guy want to be under a mistletoe with a girl on Christmas!"

Nora cheered only for Jaune to stare shocked while Rin just let her head slump knowing she couldn't do anything about the situation. Pyrrha… well Pyrrha just shot her hands out wrapping them around Jaune's neck trying to pull him into a kiss. He yelps quickly bring his hands up covering Pyrrha's mouth before she could kiss him.

"Pyrrha, what are you doing?!"

Jaune shouted only for Pyrrha to give him puppy dog eyes.

"But if you get under mistletoe with a guy it's wrong to not kiss them. It goes against the Christmas spirit!"

Pyrrha said causing Jaune to blush as he saw the mistletoe wave past his face again. Pyrrha was standing, blushing like crazy. Jaune's face was just as, if not more red than hers as he tried to figure out a way to get out this situation. Jaune just gulped before taking a deep breath.

"Alright just close your eyes." Jaune said causing Pyrrha to smile before closing her eyes and preparing for the kiss. She waited a few seconds nervously shaking wondering if she should open her eyes before she felt Jaune kiss her cheek. Her eyes snapped open letting Jaune go, allowing him to back away from her quickly his face beet red. "There I kissed you."

Jaune said rubbing the back of his head, his face such a bright red it almost seemed to be glowing. Pyrrha her face was just as red as she rubbed a hand over her cheek where Jaune kissed her. Pyrrha slowly lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes hiding her face from everyone. Jaune just stared at her worriedly as he began to hear her mumbling something as his blush seemed to grow her face, ears, and neck now red. Jaune watched for a few seconds before a puff a steam seemed to explode from the top of Pyrrha's head. Pyrrha then stumbled back, words falling onto her with a dazed expression, her eyes spiraling as she mumbled.

"He kissed me. He really kissed me."

Pyrrha mumbled repeatedly getting a confused look from Jaune as his blush died down.

"Well now that that is taken care of I think I'll…"

Jaune began to speak up turning back to Rin on his right only for her to lift herself onto her tiptoes as she then took his lips in a kiss. Jaune's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates while Rin's did the same before she took a small step back bringing a hand up to her face. Jaune just stared shocked, face turning beet red again while Nora was busy laughing her ass off again at this. Rin just held a hand before her mouth the tiniest amount of blush on her cheeks.

"You idiot, why did you have to turn?"

Rin asked while Jaune just stared wide eyed and shocked at her.

"W-w-why d-d-did I turn?! That isn't the right question, why did you kiss me?!"

Jaune asked in shock pointing at Rin who kept her face turned away from him, her hand still held before her lips.

"Pyrrha said it's wrong not to kiss a guy if you are under mistletoe with him. So, I was going to kiss you on the cheek like you did Pyrrha but you had to turn towards me." Rin said before turning around and walking into the bathroom. "Get out of the room, I'm going to shower."

Rin said quickly getting a nod from Jaune as he quickly ran out of the room face still beet red. Jaune quickly ran into the hall closing the door breathing heavily trying to control his blush. After a minute of controlled breathing Jaune finally got rid of the blush as he slowly slid down the wall falling onto the floor. 'How could this have happened?' Jaune thought completely and utterly lost on the situation before he blushed again as he remembered how soft Rin's lips were. He quickly shook the thought away only to hear the door to team RWBY dorm room open. Jaune looked up to see Yang standing in the doorway staring at him. Jaune stared for a few seconds waving at her like he normally did before he realized Yang was frozen. He was confused before a second till he saw what she was staring at. Yang's eyes were fixated on the mistletoe hanging form Jaune's head as it swayed back and forth. Jaune's eyes widened as he gulped. He didn't say anything as he slowly stood up taking a step towards the stairwell. Yang never took her eyes off him following like a cat would follow a laser. Yang slowly smiled at Jaune taking slow steps toward him while he stepped backwards.

"Yang, please think about what you are going to do."

Jaune said holding his hands up before him. Yang just smirked at his words before licking her lips.

"Oh, I don't need to think about this." Yang said slowly lifting her hands up like she was about to pounce. Jaune just gulped at her before he gave into his instincts and turned to run. "Oh, no you don't!"

Yang shouted jumping towards Jaune only for him to dive out of the way quickly rolling to his feet. He sprinted off down the hall towards the stairs, Yang right on his heels. He got to the stairs and didn't even think as he jumped over the railing falling 4 stories down to the ground floor. Jaune hit the ground with a loud bang that rang out through the dorms. Yang stared down the stairwell at Jaune who was sprawled out face first on the ground floor.

"Jaune are you ok?!" Yang shouted down the stairwell only to hear a groan from Jaune. "You sound good, stay put ok I want my Christmas present~!"

Yang shouted singing the last part not in the least bit worried about his wellbeing. Jaune just groaned peeling himself from the floor getting to his feet wobbling before he staggered down the hall towards the dorms rec room. Jaune wobbled into the rec room groaning as he did everything spinning around him.

"Jaune?"

A voice came from Jaune's right drawing his attention. He shook his head to stop things from spinning as he turned to the sight of Carla sitting on the rec room couch with a fresh mug of hot coco in her hands. Carla sat in a surprisingly adorable set of pajamas. She had on a long sleeved grey vertical stripped sweater with sleeves that reached past her finger tips. She also had on a pair of black short-short sweat pants with little cat faces on them.

"Oh, Carla I need your help!"

Jaune said quickly moving towards Carla only for her to blush sliding back on the couch.

"Easy now before I help you tell me what's with that mistletoe?"

Carla asked as Jaune raised a brow at her questionably before looking up to see indeed the mistletoe was still there.

"What the hell, why didn't it break off when I fell down the stairwell?!"

Jaune asked in shock reaching up to grab the mistletoe pulling on it in hopes to break it off only to just hurt himself. He grumbled angrily at this glaring at the stupid mistletoe. 'Damn it Nora what the hell type of mistletoe did she stick to my head?!' Jaune thought angrily before he heard Yang's voice.

"Jaune where did you go~?"

Yang sang out slowly reaching the bottom floor. Jaune just paled before turning to Carla.

"Quick you have to hide me!"

Jaune shouted only for Carla to stare in confusion before Jaune ran over to the couch lifting it up to see it was hollow underneath. Carla just yelped at this staring down in shock at Jaune as he held her and the couch up before he slowly crawled underneath it. Jaune set the couch down as Carla just stared in complete shock at what was going on. Carla was about to ask Jaune what he was doing only for Yang to jump into the Rec Room. Carla yelped at this as Yang jumped into the room doing a roll. Yang rolled into a crouch scanning the room turning to Carla. Carla just stared wide eyed and shocked before Yang brought a finger up to her lips in a shushing fashion before she slowly snakes her way around the kitchen bar. Yang then snaked around the couch before clicking her tongue angrily.

"Did you see Jaune at all?"

Yang asked eying Carla closely. Carla just stared wide eyed shaking her head at Yang. Yang cursed at this before quickly running out of the Rec Room calling out Jaune's name. Carla just sat staring shocked at the doorway to the Rec Room before turning down to look at the couch. Several minutes passed in a stunned silence before Jaune lifted the couch back up so he could get out from underneath it.

"Oh, thank god she's gone." Jaune said panting lightly slowly walking over to the window of the Rec room looking out of it to see Yang running through the courtyard towards the mess hall. Jaune just sighed in relief before turning back to Carla. "Thanks for not letting Yang know where I was."

Jaune said smiling at Carla who just nodded at him. He walked back up to her smiling widely at her leaning up close to her face. She blushed at this as Jaune leaned in kissing her on the cheek.

"Well with the mistletoe I kind of had to do that in the spirit of Christmas and all, but think of that as my thanks!"

Jaune said quickly leaving the Rec Room with a wave while Carla sat on the couch her face and ears a bright red. Carla sat there slowly bringing up her mug of hot coco to her lips taking a slow and prolonged sip from it. After she set the mug back down in her lap she just had a small smile on her lips.

"I'm glad I was able to help."

Carla whispered to herself before she went on to enjoy of mug of hot coco.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune finally got back to his room just in time to see Nora stick her head out of the doorway to let him know he could come back inside. When Nora stuck her head out She came right up to Jaune only a few inches from his chest. This gave him an idea as he smiled when Nora turned to look up at him only for him to lean down and kiss her on the forehead. Nora just stared at Jaune a few seconds before yelping as she jumped back into the room her face bright red. Nora stared wide eyed and shocked at Jaune her hands clamped on her forehead.

"W-what are you doing?!"

Nora asked in shock only for Jaune to smile at her.

"Come on Nora you know what I'm doing. I mean you're the one who put this thing on my head after all." Jaune said pointing up to the mistletoe. Nora just blushed realizing what she'd done. "Come on Nora you're so small I missed so come back here."

Jaune said only for Nora's blush to grow even darker as Jaune stepped towards her before she jumped into the bathroom locking the door.

"Nooooo!"

Nora shouted getting a chuckle out of Jaune and Rin. Pyrrha was still sprawled out on her bed giggling happily mumbling about how Jaune kissed her. Jaune didn't say anything to her not wanting to break her from her trance seeing as she had missed each time Jaune has kissed a girl now. Jaune then turned back to Rin as he realized so far, she was the only and first girl he kissed on the lips. Jaune blushed at this seeing the slight pink tinge on Rin's cheeks.

"Well I guess I should apologize for earlier."

Jaune said rubbing the back of his head only for Rin to shake her head at him.

"No, its fine I'm at fault, anyways why should we apologized I mean it's not like it was a bad kiss."

Rin said before realizing what she said blushing slightly darker. Jaune did the same as he had to admit he didn't mind the kiss in the least bit. Both just stood in the room blushing. Jaune was about to speak up only to hear a knock on the door.

"Hey Jaune you in there!?"

Ruby called through the door causing Jaune to pale slightly realizing if Ruby got close to him while he had the mistletoe on his head Yang would kill him. Jaune turned to Rin for help only for her to just sighed shaking her head.

"Well this might become a problem."

Rin said causing Jaune to lower his head and whimper some.

End

 **AN/ yep a Christmas special for you holiday happy little reader people! Don't you worry though this will be a two part special or maybe a three depends on how long next chapter is? Well special part one done!**

 **Well leave a Christmas happy review for me you strange little reader people.**

 **Also follow and fav if you wish.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreaming of a better future**

 **Christmas special: this is introducing future daughters for the story for those happy readers who read (title above)**

Jaune laid on a cold tile floor with a look of complete and utter confusion as he had strange black tendrils wrapped around him. He turned his gaze to his left, then his right where he saw a young blonde girl with pale skin and small red veins running up her neck. The girl's hair was tied up into a low hanging ponytail, her bangs framing her face showing off her bright red eyes. The girl was dressed in a bright red sun dress with white fur around the bottom him. On her head was a small red Santa hat. The girl looked to be around the same age as him, if maybe a year or two younger.

"Hello father."

The girl greeted with a smile causing Jaune to sigh realizing what was happening.

"Hello." Jaune greeted his newest daughter. "What's your name?"

Jaune asked getting a smile from the girl.

"My name is Abigail Arc."

Bridget greeted giving a small curtsy causing Jaune to smile at her.

"Well hello Abigail, um could you let me out of these things?"

Jaune asked looking down to the tendrils in confusion only to hear a chuckle from behind him. Jaune rolled over looking up to a throne where a pale woman with thick red veins running up her hands, neck and from her dark red eyes.

"Hello their young man, it seems you and I have some business to discuss." The strange woman said waving a hand at Abigail. "My name is Salem and as you this is our daughter."

Salem said only for Jaune to stare in shock and confusion. 'How the hell did my Christmas end up like this?' Jaune thought letting out another sight. Jaune looked back up to Salem to see Abigail walking up beside her setting a Santa hat on Salem's head. Bridget giggled happily at this smiling at her mother who just had a small tick on her forehead. Jaune wanted to laugh at the sight but didn't, as he chose to think about the day he had that led up to all of this.

 **A few hours earlier**

Jaune walked down the halls of Beacon back towards his dorm room, two of his young daughters on his shoulders.

"I can't wait to see what Santa got us for Christmas!"

Summer cheered on Jaune's left shoulder getting a happy giggle out of Sara on Jaune's right shoulder.

"I know right, but what really matters it what papa got us!"

Sara said wrapping an arm around Jaune's head causing him to laugh at her.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Jaune said turning down the hall exiting the building into the courtyard. Jaune continued walking, listening with a smile to his daughters as they continued talking about what they wanted in their presents. After a few minutes of walking as his daughters tried to get him to tell them what he got them. He just gave vague answers to keep them from knowing what he got them. When Jaune got into the dorm building he turned off into the Rec room at the bottom setting the girls down on the couch. To Jaune and the girls surprise they saw Yang lying face down on the ground in front of the couch unconscious. Jaune shared a confused look with Sara and Summer.

"What do you think happened?" Jaune asked only to get a shrug from the girls. Jaune figured it didn't really matter seeing as the girls would keep an eye on Yang. "Well let's leave her be and I can make you girls some hot coco!"

Jaune cheered with a smile for the girls getting vigorous nods of approval. He just smiled at this walking into the small kitchen quickly mixing up some hot coco for the girls before grabbing some marshmallows. He turned holding up a bag of mini marshmallows in one hand and a bag of big fluffy fat ones in the other. Summer quickly pointed to the mini's asking for a lot of them, while Sara went for the fat ones. Jaune smirked at how different the girls could be. He dropped their cups of coco before passing a glance back down to Yang who was still face first on the ground. He wondered what was going on with her till he noticed she was mumbling something. He scratched his head at this not sure what was going on but knelt to her to listen into what she was saying. Jaune listened in to hear her mumbling 'mom in a ribbon' again and again. Jaune scratched his head at this, not sure what to make of the situation.

"So, Bell what do you think you are going to get from Santa?"

Jaune heard Aeron entering the Rec room. Jaune turned to see Blake, Aeron and Bell all walking in chatting lightly.

"Sup."

Jaune greeted waving a hand at them when they saw him. They then saw Yang on the ground before him.

"What's wrong with her?"

Blake asked raising a brow at Jaune in confusion. He just shrugged at her not sure what to make of the situation either.

"No idea, but I need to go back up to my dorm and finish wrapping up some presents for the others, so could you watch the girls for me?"

Jaune asked getting a nod from Blake and groans from Summer and Sara.

"Oh, but we wanted to spend our day with you papa!"

Summer whined getting a nod from Sara. Jaune just chuckled at the girls rubbing their heads.

"Don't worry, I won't be gone long, all you need to do is watch Yang with Blake, Bell and Aeron."

Jaune said getting sad nods from the girls but they cheered up as they sipped their coco while Bell sat down to talk with them. Jaune quickly left the room waving at Aeron and Blake who were about to cook some gingerbread cookies for the girls. Jaune went on quickly running up the stairs of the dorms back to his room. When Jaune got their he saw all the decorations Ruby and Yang had put about on the walls around their door and on their doors. It was very comical in all honesty with far too many lights around it. Jaune just smiled at this not really bothered by the sight, just glad to see how much Yang and Ruby loved Christmas. He turned to his room where he saw the door cracked open to his surprise. Jaune raised a brow at this wondering if Nora might not have closed the door when she had left. He reached up to the handle to push the door open only to stop when he heard hushed arguing.

"… ou shouldn't be doing this, it's not right!"

Some woman snapped in a hushed voice while he heard another scoff.

"Please, the one who shouldn't be doing this is an old hag like you."

The other woman snapped. Jaune gained a questioning look, not sure what was going on. He took a deep breath as he heard the women began to argue more and more in the room before he manned up and pushed the door open. What Jaune saw inside left him dumbfounded. Inside his dorm room where two women, both beautiful, but both also have a surprising resemblance to Yang. One of the women was slightly older woman who Jaune thought could be Yang's mother with how closely she looked like her. The woman had pitch black hair with a small ponytail held back with a red ribbon. The second woman looked like she could be Yang's sister, if Yang had black hair with blonde tips and was short. The girl looked around just as old as Jaune, no older, no younger. Now that was shocking enough but what was more shocking though was the fact both women were wrapped up in a red ribbon that covered their bodies very scarcely. The ribbons wrapped around them only covering up their lady bits but left very little to the imagination. The women stared at Jaune in shock for a second before quickly pushing each other around before falling onto a bed that had been moved to the center of the room. The women went and struck a sexy pose.

"Well papa what do you think?" The younger woman asked in a sultry voice. "Are you happy to see your sweet little Robin?"

The girl said introducing herself as Robin while Jaune realized who she was. He then turned to the other woman in the bed who was glaring at the girl Jaune had to assume was her daughter.

"What are you doing, he's your father!"

The woman snapped only for Robin to roll her eyes at her.

"Shut up Raven, you're never with papa so you don't have the right to be with papa!"

Robin snapped only making Raven angrier.

"Shut up you, and call me mother, it's rude not to call me by my name! I'm your mother!"

Raven shouted quickly pushing Robin out of the bed. Jaune just stood in the doorway slowly closing the door. After he closed the door with a soft click while the two women continued to fight and argue. The next thing Jaune new he heard footsteps coming up the stairwell quickly. Jaune turned to meet the sight of Yang sprinting up towards him. She came up to him panting hands on her knees before she looked up to him eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Please tell me you didn't open the door?!"

Yang asked in hysteria. Jaune just stared at her blankly slowly looking back at the door as he put two and two together realizing why Yang had been mumbling mom in a ribbon.

"Well at least I know where you get your looks from now."

Jaune said only for Yang's eyes to widen even large which Jaune didn't think was possible. Yang lowered her head as her shoulders began to shake before she shot at him eyes red as she began to beat the crap out of him.

"How could you have sex with my mother?!"

Yang shouted beating Jaune to a pulp. After that was finished Jaune went on icing his face down back in the Rec room not really wanting to go into his room. After a long time waiting Ren and Nora returned and he quickly warned them about going into the room. They paled at what Jaune said but said nothing about it and just went about making themselves comfortable in the Rec room. After a few minutes went by after his team came in Marcus had come in with Lilith and Helen. Just behind Marcus and the girls Neo, Glynda, Pyrrha, Weiss and Angela came in with some presents in hand. Jaune waved at them while also asking Glynda where Grace was and she said she was out getting her and him a present. Jaune nodded at that glad his daughter was so considerate. After more time began to pass Ruby showed up with Grace and an unusually large box with them. Behind the two girls Velvet and Jasmine also came in, presents in hand as well.

"Hey what's in the box?"

Jaune asked laughing to himself at the movie reference he just made. The two girls just shrugged at him.

"No clue, Ozpin just gave it to use saying to bring it to you."

Ruby said while Grace went about setting present boxes under the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. Jaune wondered what was in the box and figured it might just be a gift from his family. The sun slowly began to set off in the distance while Jaune and the girls all went on to prepare for their Christmas eve. While this was happening though Weiss's sister Winter arrived with a surprise. One that ended with Weiss using a glyph to send him flying out a window into the cold night. Winter arrived with a daughter. Yes, Winter and Jaune also had a daughter. Now this just left Jaune with a befuddle expression and complete and utter shock. His and Winters daughter was a lovely young attractive girl with flare cut blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She also happened to have a very voluptuous and busty figure that out did her mother Winter. Only she was much shorter than her mother.

 **Back to Jaune laying on the cold tile**

After Jaune had been sent flying through the window of the Rec room he had the unlucky fate of being knocked unconscious. And now after he had regained consciousness he found himself in the position he was in. Jaune just stared up at Salem as she scolded Abigail for putting the stupid Santa hat on her head when she was having a series conversations. Only Salem didn't remove the hat as she continued to scold Abigail, making the sight slightly comical. While this was happening though behind Jaune a strange red portal opened spitting out all of his daughters and possible wives. Surprisingly though Raven and Robin had arrived still wrapped in their sexy ribbon outfits. Jaune had no idea what was going on while everyone just stared at the scene in confusion, all about to shout something till the box Ruby and Grace had brought to the Rec room fell through the portal before everyone. No one said anything when this happened, not sure what to make of it till the box started to shake. Everyone slowly stepped back save for Jaune who just laid on the floor staring in confusion at the box. The next thing they knew the box exploded open with a small ginger haired girl with sky blue eyes. The girl's hair was a long mane which flared out around it.

The girl all cheered happily throwing her arms out wide. She was dressed in an adorable Mrs. Claus outfit with a Santa hat.

"Hello papa! I am Loki Arc, daughter of Jaune Arc and Nora Arc!" The young Loki cheered happily at the top of her lungs getting shocked looks from everyone in the strange room. "I am your Christmas present papa!"

Loki cheered again with a wide smile. When this happened though all Jaune's thoughts began to swarm him saying that they were also his Christmas presents while their mothers all just stared in confusion. Jaune… well Jaune just got passed about by his daughters being hugged by them all.

End

 **AN/ hurray I did another Christmas special for you people. Now yes I know I didn't do much with all the daughters or the mothers but this chapter was just me showing off several of the new daughters to come in Dreaming of a better future.**

 **Now leave a review to tell me what you though about the chapter.**

 **Also follow and fav the actual stories these Christmas specials are based on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just add a Y**

 **Christmas special: mistletoe mishap part 2**

Jaune sat hiding behind his bed staring at the door of his dorm room. Rin stood staring at him questionably from the center of the room. Rin just rolled her eyes at Jaune disappointed with him.

"Come on Jaune, just calm down."

Rin said quickly only for Jaune to shake his head at her, the mistletoe on his head waving back and forth.

"No, I need to keep away from Ruby while I have this stupid mistletoe stuck to my head, " Jaune pointed at the mistletoe, "or Yang will crush my balls in a vice!"

Jaune snapped at Rin before ducking under his bed. Rin just sighed shaking her head at Jaune before turning to look at the rooms door as knocking echoed through while Ruby called from the other side.

"Hello! Jaune, Pyrrha, Rin, Nora is anyone in there!"

Ruby called knocking on the door again. Rin sighed at this quickly moving off towards the door of the room.

"Hold on!"

Rin called walking up to the door slowly opening the door. Ruby had her hand held up like she was going to knock on the door again, face holding a slightly surprised look.

"Oh, sorry Rin, didn't mean to keep knocking."

Ruby said with a small chuckle.

"It's ok Ruby, did you need something?"

Rin asked as a look of realization came to Ruby's face.

"Oh, right have you seen Yang?" Ruby asked looking into the room to see Pyrrha in her happy state. "She ran out of the room a few minutes ago."

Ruby said turning to look down the hall. Rin just passed a glance to Jaune's bed where she heard a small bump under the bed. 'He must know something.' Rin thought before turning back to Ruby.

"I'm not sure where she is but she should be back soon."

Rin said getting a nod from Ruby.

"Alright, oh also do you know where Jaune is?"

Ruby asked smiling brightly. Rin just shook her head at Ruby.

"Sorry but he left earlier to head into town and buy a gift for Yang." Rin said waving a hand to the side. "That or he did it to keep Yang from trying to steal a kiss from him again."

Rin said causing Ruby to chuckle nervously.

"Yeah, that seems like a smart idea, Yang really has been going overboard with that." Ruby said letting out a sigh. "Well if you see him tell him I'm looking for him, K."

Ruby said getting a nod from Rin as she turned and ran back into her room. Rin just closed her rooms door turning to Jaune's bed.

"So, mind telling me what happened with Yang?"

Rin asked heading a thump from underneath Jaune's bed then a slight groan as he crawled out from under it.

"Ow, well what makes you think I have anything to do with Yang?"

Jaune asked not really hiding the fact he was involved with why Yang is missing.

"Three reason's, One, when Ruby started knocking you freaked out almost like Yang knew you had the mistletoe. Two, when Ruby mentioned Yang you hit the bed and three you aren't really hiding you know something very well."

Rin said making Jaune flinch and chuckled nervously.

"Right, you might have a guess to what is going on."

Jaune said getting a nod from Rin.

"Yes, I can only assume Yang, ran off looking for you after she saw your mistletoe."

Rin said pointing at the mistletoe on his head. He nodded making the mistletoe bob up and down.

"Yeah basically."

Jaune said nodding at her. Rin just shook her head at him.

"If that is the case what are you going to do when Yang comes around looking for you?"

Rin asked getting a shrug from Jaune.

"Who knows, I was thinking maybe going to the headmistress and ask her to hide me but I rather not go running outside with this thing on my head." Jaune said pointing at the mistletoe on his head standing up scratching his head in thought. "Though I could risk going out if I run real fast but if someone sees me I'm a goner."

Jaune said waving a hand off to the side looking to Rin for some sort of assistance. She just shakes her head at him before sighing.

"Well if that's the case I'll help."

Rin said surprising Jaune causing him to stare sparkly eyed at her.

"Really, you'll help me?!"

Jaune asked barely able to hold back his joy. Rin just chuckles at him.

"Of course, it's the least I could do."

Rin said waving a hand to the side only for Jaune to snatch her up in a hug.

"Thanks' Rin you're a life saver!" Jaune cheered lifting Rin and setting her back down turning around only to stop and turn back to her kissing her on the cheek. "Almost forgot about the mistletoe."

Jaune said turning moving over to the bathroom knocking on the door trying to get Nora out of it so he could shower. Rin just stood by the rooms door a light blush on her cheeks rubbing her cheek. 'That idiot doing whatever he wants.' Rin thought the tiniest bit of a smile on her lips.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After 30 minutes of persuading and maybe a little bribing, Jaune had finally gotten Nora out of the bathroom so he could take his shower. After another 10 minutes Jaune had come out of the shower fresh as daisies and it seemed Rin had also come up with a plan to get him to the headmistress. At least that is what he had to guess from the sight of the large chalkboard he didn't know their room had. On the chalkboard was a needlessly complicated equation that Jaune had no hopes of understanding. He walked over to his bed sitting down looking to Rin for an answer only to see she had the same confused look on her face. He then turned to Nora who just sat on the floor cross legged and balancing a piece of chalk on her nose. It was an impressive sight, but Jaune wanted answers.

"Nora what's on the chalkboard?"

Nora smiled quickly flicking her head up causing the piece of chalk she had balanced on her nose to fly into the air where she caught it as she shot to her feet. Again, an impressive sight, but it didn't answer his question.

"This my fearless leader,"

Nora cheered only for Jaune to hold his hand up.

"Sorry but I am not fearless seeing as I'm trying to hide from Yang right now."

Jaune said only for Nora to chuck the piece of chalk she had at his forehead.

"Irrelevant!" Nora snapped before coughing into her hand while Jaune rubbed his forehead. "Now Jaune-y this equation is the explanation to how I got that mistletoe stuck to your head. Oh, also nice job showering with that on by the way."

Nora said impressed getting a small smile from Jaune.

"I have some experience in this matter."

Jaune said getting surprised looks from both Rin and Nora. Even Pyrrha who had still been in her strange stupor before she fell back into it rolling on her bed happily chanting to herself again.

"I'm sorry but how could you have experience in this matter?"

Rin asked causing Jaune to chuckle nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"When I was younger one Christmas my older sisters wanted to play a prank on me and well… they stuck a Mistletoe to my head in a fashion very much like this."

Jaune said causing Rin to let her head fall into her hands while Nora held back her laughter.

"Seriously?" Rin asked lifting her head from her hands watching Jaune nod at her. She just went quiet as she took a second to think of something to say next. "What happened after that Jaune?'

Rin asked not sure what she wanted to know the answer to that question. Jaune just cupped his chin in thought.

"I'm not sure, all I remember is when I got out of the house that day and went into town to buy some gifts for my sisters every girl I met along the way ended up disappearing for the rest of day after I gave them a kiss because of the mistletoe."

Jaune said causing Nora and Rin to flinch at this looking around the room slightly worriedly. Both shared a look before turning back to Jaune.

"What happened to the girls?"

Rin asked only for Jaune to shrug.

"Not sure, all I know is that the girls would always get angry with my sisters or run away when they saw them. I even asked but they never told me a thing, either way even if I asked they always changed the subject." Jaune said cupping his chin in thought before shaking his head turning to Rin. "You know that isn't important, what is important is if you figured out how to get me to the headmistress' office without anyone seeing me."

Jaune said shaking the thoughts of his past off.

"Oh right, that is why I drew up this equation." Nora said quickly. "All you need to do is put on your hoodie and hide the mistletoe!"

Nora cheered getting a confused look from Jaune and Rin.

"Um Rin, don't you know how physics work?"

Jaune asked only for Nora to laugh at him waving her hand to the side.

"Oh, Jaune you know nothing of the world don't you."

Nora said ticking Jaune off a little before running up to him lifting his hoodie up onto his head. Jaune was about to protest afraid she would rip his hoodie up only for it to slide onto the top of his head with ease. Jaune didn't hear tearing or feel any resistance of his hood snagging on something. He turned looking to the mirror on his dresser. To his and Rin's surprise the mistletoe somehow magically disappeared the moment his hood came up. He took his hood off to see the mistletoe still there then put it back on for it to disappear again. Jaune turned back to Nora who just stood smiling proudly like she had just succeeded in something amazing. In all truth, she had.

"You know I should never question you on matters like this again."

Jaune said standing up and turning to Rin.

"Well we better get going before Yang shows back up." Jaune said getting a nod from Rin and Nora. Only Jaune stopped Nora as soon as she walked past him quickly leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. "Don't think I would let you off the hook just because you hid the mistletoe."

Jaune said while Nora yelped in surprise quickly jumping away from him before hiding under her blankets. Jaune just laughed at this smiling at Nora as she called him an idiot before turning to walk out of the room. Rin just stood in the doorway staring impassively at him.

"You seem to be having fun with that mistletoe, aren't you?"

Rin said turning away from Jaune. He just looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about, I am only acting in the spirit of Christmas!"

Jaune cheered thumping his fist against his chest proudly. Rin just rolled her eyes at him before smiling her elbow into his gut. Jaune folded against her arm before she leaned up close to him.

"You know if that's the way you think then you need to kiss every girl around you, people might start getting a bad image of you." Rin said getting nod from Jaune before she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Now keep 10 feet away from me and any other girl you see."

Rin said quickly kicking Jaune down the hall. He just rubbed his stomach and turned back to Rin.

"Alright I'll do my best to not get caught by anyone." Jaune said slightly wheezy before turning and walking down the hall only to stop and turn back to Rin with a slightly confused look. "Before I go could you tell me why you're angry?"

Jaune asked only for Rin to wave and close the door to the dorm room leaving him standing in the hall alone. Jaune quickly made his way out of the dorms only stopping to thank Carla for helping him again. She questioned where the mistletoe went but he brushed the question away before running out of the dorms. Sadly, Jaune ended up bumping into the wrong person when he did. Jaune just stared wide eyed, letting out a loud gulp as he held his hands up before him. Yang just stood smiling toothily at him.

"Sup Hero, looks like you got rid of the mistletoe but don't think that means I will let you wiggle out on giving me my present."

Yang said devilishly causing Jaune to shiver slightly.

"Y-Y-Yang, you are starting to scare me. It almost sounds like you want more than a kiss."

Jaune stuttered out only for Yang to smile at him.

"Of course, I want more."

Yang said as matter of fact only for Jaune to pale at her. 'Time to run.' Jaune thought quickly letting out a less than manly scream and grabbing Yang throwing her to the side so he could run like a bat out of hell.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune stood in the elevator to Olivia's office pulling twigs from his hair. He let out a tired sigh as he threw the twigs to the side. He quickly shook his head getting the last of the leaves and twigs from his hair in one go before he heard the ding of the elevator. He looked up to watch the doors slide open where he saw Olivia sipping on a steaming mug of coffee. She was dressed in her normal casual attire only this time with a small Santa hat on her head. She lifted her head from some paperwork she was filling put to see Jaune. She waved at him before pointing at the mistletoe sticking from the top of his head.

"What is that about?" Olivia asked questioning smile on her lips. "Don't tell me you are my secret Santa and this is the gift you got me."

Olivia quipped getting a less than pleased look from Jaune.

"Very funny but no, this is thanks to Nora and please keep 10 feet back if you would be so kind."

Jaune said walking over to Olivia's coffee maker and went on to poor himself a mug. Olivia just sat chuckling behind her desk.

"Well now I take it your trip over must have been eventful."

Olivia said getting a nod from Jaune.

"Yep for now is it ok if I hide out up here till the dance tonight. I rather not get caught by any of the girls running around right now trying to get a kiss from me."

Jaune said walking over to the large window of Olivia's office looking down to the school where he saw swarms of girls running around. He winced at the sight. 'Ms. Goodwitch is going to have my balls in a vice when she finds out I am the cause of this chaos.' Jaune thought worriedly only to feel something poke him in the back of the neck. He turned around only for Olivia to sneakily kiss him on the cheek before walking over to the elevator quickly while a blushing Jaune just stood slightly dumbfounded by what just happened.

"Well that is the payment for using my office as a safe house. I'll go and rein in all the students and keep Glynda from giving you detention for the rest of the time you are here." Olivia said walking into an elevator turning back smiling at him. He just stared at her waving back. "Oh, also Beatrice will come up soon to get some paperwork turned in so just tell her to leave it on my desk till I get back."

Olivia said quickly as the elevator doors closed before her. Jaune just nodded at this not sure what to do now but figured it didn't matter as he was safe from Yang and the other crazy women in this school. Jaune went on to just sit down, play a few games on his scroll to kill the time for the next hour till he heard the elevator ding. Jaune turned to watch as Beatrice slowly shambled her way into the room, a small folder of papers tucked under her arm, her thermos in one hand. She looked to Olivia's desk where she saw Jaune sitting in Olivia's chair playing a game. He didn't know what to say now before Beatrice looked down at her thermos.

"What did I put in my coffee?" Beatrice asked herself before looking back to Jaune. "Olivia I think I'm hallucinating because right now you look like Jaune with a mistletoe stuck to your head."

Beatrice said slight slurred shambling up to the desk where she set her thermos and paperwork down. She slowly leaned forward resting a hand on the desk reaching a hand out to Jaune only for the hand she was leaning on to slip out from under her. Jaune quickly shot his hands out catching Beatrice from falling onto the desk.

"Wow Beatrice easy!"

Jaune said quickly holding her up before she looked to Jaune straight in his face hers only an inch away from his.

"Wait Jaune, is that really you?"

Beatrice getting a nod from Jaune.

"Yep it's really me, no hallucinations here."

Jaune said quickly only to get a skeptical look from Beatrice.

"If that was true you won't have a mistletoe stuck to your head."

Beatrice retorted only for Jaune to roll his eyes at her.

"While that would normally be true sadly this time I really do have a mistletoe stuck to my head."

Jaune said getting a small nod from Beatrice.

"Oh, that's good, I really thought I was seeing things." Beatrice said before reaching her arms up around Jaune's neck. "Did you know the mistletoe is a parasite type planet and was originally used for medical use... Now though it's just something people use to kiss people."

Beatrice gave the shortest summary of the Mistletoe's history Jaune had possible heard before Beatrice ended up kissing him. She wasn't shy about the kiss either taking his lips chastely, not letting go for a full 30 seconds of uninterrupted lip lock. Jaune just stared wide eyed and shocked at her unable to resist or pull away. Even when he heard the bell of the elevator ding behind Beatrice. When Beatrice pulled back from him he gave a small nod before lowering her head onto the desk she was leaning on. Jaune just stood wide eyed and shocked staring past Beatrice to Olivia and Glynda standing behind her just before the elevator. Olivia had a devious smile on her lips like she was planning something while Glynda just had a dark blush and a murderous glare. Jaune just stared unable to say anything before letting out a small whimper.

"Mommy."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune found himself stuck sitting in a chair tied up with ribbons while girl after girl came by kissing him on the cheek. Glynda stood just behind him a deep blush on her cheeks grumbling about how she let Olivia convince her to go along with this. Jaune had to agree with her on that wondering why and how he could have such shit luck. After the little mishap with Beatrice Olivia figured his best punishment would have to be let all the girls he had run from give him a kiss at the dance which is what led to his predicament now. Jaune had to admit though worst things could have happened so he was ok with the situation as it was. Only Yang came up next smiling toothily at him as she came right up in front of him.

"Well hero looks like I get my present after all."

Yang teased leaning forward giving him a kiss on the lips even though he had a sign hanging form around his neck saying 'only kiss on the cheek'. Yang's actions got protests from all the girls in line behind her but Glynda silenced them quickly grabbing Yang and chucking her into the dance with a scolding. Yang didn't seem to give a damn about that just happy she got to kiss Jaune. After Yang came up Blake who looked uninterested in the situation before she leaned up to his cheek and kissed him. Blake had a slight blush about this but hid it with her book quickly walking away. After Blake was Weiss who had a blush just as dark as Glynda's.

"D-don't think this means anything!"

Weiss snapped giving him the quickest kiss on the cheek he had that night. After Weiss was Ruby who just fidgeted lightly blushing a bright glowing crimson.

"I-I'm sorry Jaune."

Ruby said but Jaune didn't think she had anything to apologize for as she gave him probably the most nervously adorable kiss on the cheek she could before running away. Jaune had to admit that one was nice. After words Jaune had been able to get through all the girls, somehow, and his cheek only completely covered in lipstick. Glynda had untied him letting Jaune stand up.

"I have no idea how this qualifies as a punishment!"

Glynda said angrily to herself before glaring at Jaune as he patted himself down.

"Neither do I but it's just how things are."

Jaune said knowing full well that he would never understand Olivia's actions. He was about to turn and leave only for Glynda to stop him.

"Wait let me get rid of that for you."

Glynda said pointing at the mistletoe hanging from his head.

"What you can get this off my head?"

Jaune asked in amazement getting a nod from Glynda.

"Of course, come here."

Glynda said Jaune happily walking up in front of her where she leaned forward kissing him on the cheek shocking him before ripping the mistletoe from the top of his head. Jaune screamed in pain at this while Glynda turned away trying to hide the blush on her cheeks as she threw the mistletoe to the side.

"Now go enjoy the dance."

Glynda said quickly walking away from Jaune. He would have thanked her but his head hurt too much as he felt blood slide down his face. 'I know I should be happy the mistletoe is gone but that hurt too much.' Jaune thought teary eyed as he slowly made his way into the dance.

End

 **AN/ yes I am late but who cares I got it done so hurray you strange reader people get this chapter!**

 **That's all.**


End file.
